Experimento
by Miss GRavedad 18
Summary: Las consecuencias de una mala noche obligan a Raphael a mantener una promesa que no recuerda haber hecho y aceptar a formar parte de un experimento del cual no podrá escapar tan facilmente. Slash. T-cest.


¿Nuevo fic? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Pues qué puedo decir? Les advertí que tenía muchas ideas en mente. Lo bueno es que nuevamente planea algo con pocos capítulos para no dejarlos colgados por mucho tiempo.

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene temática roja en su mayor parte. Lemon para el futuro y escenas explicitas del tipo Slash y T-cest. La divina boca de Raphael se hace presente de nuevo (lo siento, amo escribirlo así). Otro RaphaxDonnie (¡Lo siento! ¡Simplemente no puedo evitar escribir sobre ellos!). Ya son muchas disculpas, mejor ahí muere.

**Dedicación:** De igual forma mi fic no puede superar el filtro hasta que le haya puesto una dedicación. **Chonik** y **Jackeline** simplemente por ser las mejores, ¡amigas y colegas! También para Milena; chica, nunca se me van a olvidar tus palabras. **Corlan**, **TotalDrama**, **Mandrew**, **shiro24kuro, invaso'rs Queen, slynaxx**, **Linna **y **Bad Girl.** ¡Muchas gracias a todo!

…

Capítulo 1: Efectos no deseados.

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, y de eso se había dado cuenta muy, pero muy tarde.

Despertó cuando se removió en la cama y el movimiento le provocó aquél ya conocido dolor de cabeza punzante que tenía cada vez que se ponía una borrachera como la de la noche anterior.

En aquél momento juró por su vida no volver a tomar tanto, aunque aquella promesa ya la había hecho tantas veces que ni siquiera recordaba el número exacto; obviamente esta no sería la excepción.

Volvió a moverse en su lugar buscando la posición apropiada para que el dolor se volviera menos intenso, pero, aun estando con los ojos cerrados, noto algo que no encajaba con lo que sucedía cada vez que despertaba con una resaca tamaño bestia; estaba en una cama. Una cómoda y amplia cama.

¿Dónde rayos estaba su hamaca?

Se levantó con lentitud, esperando encontrar algo que le dijera lo que había ocurrido. Y vaya que la encontró, pues en cuanto giró, su rostro topó con la parte trasera de una cabeza a la cual reconocía muy bien a pesar de no tener puesta su tradicional bandana púrpura.

—¿Donnie?

Y entonces todo llegó a su mente como una bomba de gran magnitud, provocándole aquél desagradable dolor punzante mientras respiraba su propia hediondez a alcohol y comida chatarra del día anterior.

—_¡No puedo creerlo!_

_Por fuera aparentaba desagrado aún y cuando su interior luchaba por no explotar en aquél preciso momento en que vio aquella perturbadora escena. Y su hermano, quien permanecía de pie junto a él, se preguntaba una y mil veces en qué momento aquél manojo de cólera haría notar que su día había sido arruinado gracias a lo que estaba presenciando._

_Todo marchaba perfectamente normal hasta hace apenas unos momentos; Raphael iba a contarle por enésima vez en la semana la lenta y dolorosa paliza que le daría a Leo cuando su entrenamiento juntos llegara, pues aquella era la única manera que tenía para "desaburrirse" dado que ninguno de sus hermanos había tenido la decencia de llegar a su nivel de pelea. Aún. _

_Pero cuando abrieron aquella puerta para sacar al bajito niño pecoso de su habitación se encontraron con una escena que nunca se habrían imaginado en sus aún cortas existencias._

_Leo, el nato líder, estaba abrazando a Mikey, y por la forma en que lo tenía acorralado contra pared, haciendo juego con aquellos extraños sonidos emanando de la garganta del menor, parecía que llevaban algunos minutos haciendo eso que era notorio a primera vista; se estaban besando._

_¡Leo y Mikey se estaban besando!_

_Donatello volteó a revisar el estado de Raphael después de verlos separarse; aquellos ojos tras la bandana azul parecían realmente sorprendidos, mientras que el más pequeño, completamente rojo bajo aquella tela naranja, se escondió tras aquel que desde hace tiempo parecía ser algo más que un simple hermano. Al menos para él._

_Asco; fue lo que pudo notar el joven genio en los brillantes ojos verdes de la ruda tortuga._

—_¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó completamente alterado._

—_¡Rapha! ¡Donnie! ¡Por favor déjenme explicarles! __—__se apresuró a decir el mayor._

—_¿Explicar? ¿Qué tienes que explicar Leo? __—__lo interrumpió el fiero joven__—__. ¡Es nuestro hermanito! ¡No puedo creer que lo estés pervirtiendo!_

—_¡No me está pervirtiendo! __—__dijo Mikey__—__. ¡Hago esto porque me gusta!_

—_Ustedes dos… ¿Están juntos?_

_La voz de Donatello por fin se escuchó dentro de la habitación de Mikey; al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que ahí seguía, pues Leo se encontraba muy ocupado ocultando al pequeño y defendiendo su honor mientras Raphael simplemente quería asesinarlos con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes._

_El líder de las tortugas lo miró fijamente, y después de voltear a ver fugazmente a Mikey asintió ligeramente para contestar a la pregunta que se mantenía en el aire._

_El alto joven simplemente sonrió mientras Raphael parecía cada vez menos calmado._

—_Es repugnante._

_Y dicho esto, el de rojo dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación rumbo a una dirección desconocida, pues se suponía que era hora del entrenamiento y el dojo no quedaba precisamente por ese camino. _

—_¡Raphael! _

_El mayor quiso seguirlo, pero Donnie se lo impidió._

—_¡No! ¡Espera Leo! __—__se interpuso en su camino__—__. Créeme cuando te digo que si está molesto contigo no te escuchará. Será mejor que yo lo alcance e intente hacerlo razonar._

_El hermano mayor levantó la vista para poder ver a los ojos al joven genio; ¿él estaba de acuerdo con la relación que llevaba con Mikey?_

—_Donnie, ¿a caso tu…?_

—_No negaré que es extraño para mi enterarme de esta manera __—__respondió__—__, pero admito que ya lo sospechaba. Sobre todo por la forma en la que Mikey hablaba de ti cada vez que estábamos a solas._

_El más joven se sonrojó cuando Leo volteó a verlo con ternura; ese era su Mikey._

_Donnie les sonrió una última vez antes de seguir los pasos de su testarudo hermano mayor antes de que cometiera una locura por algo que no tenía mayor importancia._

_O al menos eso pensaba él de lo que posiblemente sus hermano podían llegar a tener, pues a final de cuentas, las decisiones que ellos tomaran no tendrían que afectar su vida personal._

_Tal vez tenía la mente muy abierta, pero aquellas eran las consecuencias de ser un joven dedicado a la ciencia en pleno siglo XXI, pues había cosas que ya no podían sorprenderlo tal y como le estaba pasando a Raphael en ese preciso momento._

—_¿A dónde vas? __—__preguntó angustiado cuando encontró al de rojo quitando una de las tapas de alcantarilla para poder llegar a la superficie._

—_No te metas Donnie __—__fue su única respuesta antes de desaparecer tras la pesada puerta._

_Genial, su propósito había sido poder convencerlo de no hacer un escándalo por todo esto y lo primero que había arruinado era el dejarlo escapar así de simple._

_Y es que tenía miedo de que la agresión de su hermano se manifestara contra él._

_Además, podía fácilmente adivinar hacia donde se dirigía su querido hermano mayor, pues desde que Casey cumplió la mayoría de edad y pudo comprar alcohol con toda libertad, él y Rapha hacían fiestas personales cada cierto tiempo en donde ambos terminaban completamente ebrios._

_Si ya era difícil soportar a un Raphael gruñón, borracho era como el mismo infierno. Y April, quien apenas unos meses atrás se había mudado con Casey a un pequeño departamento muy cerca, intencionalmente, de la guarida, también sufría las consecuencias de un incontrolable Casey Jones en plena borrachera, pues resultaba que su querido amigo solía ponerse algo 'expresivo' cada vez que mataba neuronas por culpa de la bebida._

_A final de cuentas, el joven genio se resignó a que no verían a su hermano hasta el día siguiente, pues era normal embriagarse junto a su mejor amigo hasta quedar noqueados. Sonrió al recordar como una de tantas veces Raphael llegó con la cara completamente rayada, pues April les había jugado una pequeña broma a él y a Casey después de dejarlos dormir en el sofá grande la salita de estar._

_Junto a sus dos hermanos restantes, Donatello se dirigió al dojo para explicarle a su padre que Raphael había hecho una de sus típicas escapadas a casa de April, y después de decidir que el entrenamiento se suspendería, lo escucharon murmurar unas cuantas palabras en voz baja que incluían las frases 'hijo mal agradecido', 'inminente castigo' y 'me escuchará cuando vuelva'._

_Sus tres hijos soltaron unas risitas nerviosas y después se marcharon del dojo antes de que la evidente molestia de su padre repercutiera en alguno de ellos._

_Las horas transcurrieron normalmente, y cuando Splinter decidió ir a la cama para un merecido descanso, Leonardo recomendó a sus hermanos hacer un maratón de películas antiguas. Sin planes de por medio, ambos hermanos menores aceptaron, no muy convencidos._

_Mikey preparó un gran tazón de palomitas con mantequilla extra y Donatello eligió algunos refrescos de distintos sabores mientras Leo hurgaba entre la caja de cintas viejas esperando encontrar alguna que tuvieran mucho tiempo sin ver, pues era evidente que viviendo en las alcantarillas sin más entretenimiento que el entrenamiento físico agotaba las reservas de distracciones aún y cuando April era lo suficientemente precavida como para llevar cada cierto tiempo títulos nuevos para que los hermanos se distrajeran un poco._

_Tomaron asiento en el sofá grande frente al televisor y dieron comienzo a la noche de cine viejo._

_Mikey parecía más entretenido con el gran tazón de palomitas que tenía Leo en los regazos, pues al quedar sentado en medio de sus hermanos menores era él quien debía cuidarlo. No pasaron ni veinte minutos de la película cuando Donatello quitó discretamente el tazón grande de donde sus hermanos lo tenían, pues en estos momentos las manos de los nuevos amantes dentro de la guarida jugueteaban traviesamente con los dedos del otro mientras compartía uno que otro beso que ya nada tenía que ver con la película de aquella noche._

_Donnie intentó concentrarse en las personas a blanco y negro que aparecían en la pantalla del televisor al mismo tiempo en que tomaba puños y puños de palomitas, pero los insistentes sonidos de Mikey conforme Leo fue intensificando los besos comenzaron a incomodarlo._

—_Creo que aquí salgo sobrando __—__se levantó el genio llevándose el tazón de botanas con él._

—_¿A dónde vas Donnie? __—__preguntó el mayor después de despegarse de la boca del niño de naranja._

_«Cuanto autocontrol» pensó Donatello cuando vio a su hermano líder tan fresco como si no estuviera devorando los labios de Mikey segundos atrás, mientras fugazmente pudo notar que este ultimo parecía ya un poco "emocionado", pues su rostro a punto de reventar y aquella respiración agitada no lo dejaban a dudas._

—_Me retiro antes de comenzar a presenciar un espectáculo al que seguramente no estaré invitado __—__respondió._

—_Mejor que ellos se consigan una habitación._

_Todos giraron para ver al dueño de la voz que repentinamente hizo presencia dentro de la guarida; Raphael había regresado antes de lo esperado. Lo malo es que ya no parecía tener todo el control sobre su persona._

—_¿Saliste a la calle en ese estado? __—__preguntó el mayor al ver el poco equilibrio que mantenía__—__. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?_

—_Tuve que hacerl-o __—hipó—. Casey comenzó a besar a April, así que no tuve más remedio que salir de ahí. De lo contrario estaría presenciando lo que tú y Mikey estarían haciendo si Donnie y yo no los interrumpiéramos._

_Leonardo rodó los ojos mientras Mikey, quien permanecía sentado en el sofá, enrojeció de golpe._

—_¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso? —rió por algunos segundo el joven rudo—. Que claramente escuché como nuestra amiga abofeteaba a Jones antes de alejarme del departamento._

_Comenzó a reír sin gracia mientras sus hermanos lo miraban con rareza; sabían que Raphael solía emborracharse cada cierto tiempo junto a su mejor amigo humano, pero de eso a verlo en aquel estado era diferente. Comúnmente ellos enfrentaban la peor etapa; aquél mal humor que acompañaba una martirizante resaca._

—_Tengo hambre __—__dijo entes de volver a hipar._

_Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre el tazón de palomitas que tenía Donatello y echó un gran puño a su boca, derramando casi la mitad en el intento. Después tomo asiento entre la nueva parejita, y estiró un brazo para atraer de nuevo al más alto hasta el sofá, quedando los cuatro hermanos comprimidos en ese amplio mueble que aún así no podía albergarlos a todos juntos._

_Estiró aún más sus brazos para rodearlos, atrapando con su extremidad izquierda a Mikey, y a Leo y Donnie con la derecha. Los tres hermanos sobrios podían detectar fácilmente el olor a alcohol que emanaba de la boca de Raphael cada vez que la abría._

—_Los quiero __—__dijo dándoles un beso en la mejilla al de azul y al de naranja__—__. Y si ustedes quieren metérsela el uno al otro aunque seamos todos hermanos, no importará. Yo seré feliz mientras ustedes también lo sean._

_Comenzó a reír después de aquel violento color rojo en los rostros de los aludidos mientras Donatello no sabía a dónde dirigir su mirada._

_Definitivamente Raphael era un borracho insoportable._

—_Donnie, ¿porqué no reproduces la película desde el principio? Tal vez con algo así de 'aburrido' Raphael pueda quedarse dormido antes de que termine de babear nuestros rostros._

_Donatello no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su hermano mayor después de ver la ristra de gestos que Raphael hacía para imitar las palabras de Leonardo. _

_Cuando se levantó, no pudo predecir la travesura que su ebrio hermano haría contra él, pues atravesó uno de sus pies para hacer caer al más alto, aunque para su mala suerte este sólo alcanzó a llegar hasta el reproductor de video dando traspiés, girándose a verlo con ojos que querían fulminarlo._

_El chico rudo arrojó una carcajada cuando vio al joven genio volverse más verde por el coraje que sentía en ese momento hacia él._

—_Déjalo en paz Raphael __—__ordenó el mayor._

_Raphael hizo una trompetilla para evidenciar su fastidio ante el todo poderoso Leonardo Hamato y su gran habilidad para dar órdenes a cada uno de sus hermanos menores, así que decidió regresar su vista a quien se dejaba embromar más fácilmente; su hermano nerd._

_Pero lo que vio justo cuando quería seguir fastidiándolo, terminó por perturbarlo mucho más a él; Donatello había decidido en aquel momento que ponerse de rodillas a esperar a que la cinta de video se rebobinara completamente era agotador, así que simplemente se agachó, dejando una encantadora vista de su trasero a su beodo hermano mayor._

_Dejó caer su quijada mientras sus ojos, algo reacios, se enfocaban lo más que podía en aquellos pliegues del caparazón que por desgracia escondían su…_

_Repentinamente sintió que su temperatura corporal se elevaba con violencia, pues aquél delgaducho trasero y esas largas pero estilizadas piernas estaban claramente invitándolo a levantarse y apretar tan fuerte como su hermano pudiera soportar._

_«Pero yo no soy gay» se dijo mentalmente después de sentir ese ligero hormigueo en su entrepierna. Aún así, no podía dejar de mirar aquella tentadora escena._

_Dejó de pensar en aquello, momentáneamente, cuando sintió una fuerte palmada en la cara que lo hizo voltear el rostro hacia un fastidiado Mikey, que miraba con desanimo al techo de la enorme estancia._

_Leonardo lo había golpeado._

_Un tanto mareado y adolorido, volteó a ver a su agresor, encontrándose con una mirada azul que reflejaban reproche._

—_¿En qué rayos estás pensando? __—__preguntó el líder justo en el momento en que Donnie se acercó para tomar asiento de nuevo._

_Raphael levantó una de sus piernas y empujó a Leo hasta lograr arrojarlo al otro extremo del enorme sofá para tomar al genio del brazo y sentarlo junto a él._

—_Este es tu sitio ahora Donnie __—__le dijo mientras enredaba un brazo en sus hombros para después arrebatarle el control a Mikey__—__. ¿Por qué no levantas el mando del televisor?_

—_Pero si tu lo tienes en la…_

_No terminó de decir su frase cuando Raphael alargó el brazo hacia el frente y dejó caer con descaro el pequeño aparato de plástico duro que resonó en toda la estancia. Los otros tres se quedaron viendo la extraña escena con curiosidad._

_Donatello, comenzando a sentir que sus tripas se revolvían por el enojo, decidió simplemente seguirle la corriente a su hermano y regresarle el mando, pues sólo debía estirar un poco su mano para poder tomarlo ya que no se había alejado mucho de ellos cuando 'se cayó' al suelo._

_Rápidamente, el de rojo estiró uno de sus pies y el mando del televisor fue empujado por todo el suelo hasta quedar a un par de metros de donde estaban ellos justo el momento en que Donnie iba a tomarlo._

—_¡Ya basta! ¡Todos a la cama! __—__ordenó Leonardo levantándose de un brinco._

_Los dos más jóvenes, sabiendo que había algo de problemas entre Rapha y Leo, decidieron obedecerlo sin protestar, así que algo mosqueados, se levantaron para poder marcharse. Pero justo en el momento en que Donnie se puso de pie, Raphael salió del sofá como impulsado por un resorte, volviendo a rodear los hombros del más alto y empujándolo para dirigirlo hasta donde él quería._

—_Ya no puedo caminar muy bien D __—__se recargó completamente en él, fingiendo__—__. ¿Por qué no me llevas a mi habitación y me acobijas? ¿Qué dices?_

—_Con gusto lo haré __—__respondió Leo antes de dejar a Donnie hablar, quitándole de encima esa masa de músculos que llevaba encima una evidente calentura__—__. Camina._

_Antes de ser arrastrado por toda la estancia, Raphael se giró a ver a su querido hermanito y le regaló un guiño sobre su enrojecido rostro, producto del alcohol y aquello que tanto preocupaba al mayor._

_Donatello simplemente le hizo un gesto de desaprobación y tomó a Mikey de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación antes de dirigirse a la propia._

…

_Recién había pasado media noche cuando después de dar mil vueltas en su habitación y maldecir el doble de veces a su hermano mayor, tuvo la oportunidad que tanto había esperado desde que se le había 'antojado' poner sus enormes manos en el joven trasero de su hermano genio._

_Bueno, en realidad sus manos y tal vez algo más._

_Llegó hasta la puerta reforzada que tenía claramente el letrero con el nombre 'Donatello' en grandes letras rojas, y aún sabiendo lo meticuloso que era D con sus cosas, la joven tortuga era de los que evitaban cerrar por dentro 'por si a caso'._

_Y ese 'por si a caso' para todos era más bien una invasión Kraang, el clan del Pie o llegar al extremo de que la guarida comenzara a incendiarse, pero en aquellos momentos las intenciones de aquella manía habían cambiado considerablemente._

_Sin darse cuenta, dejó la puerta abierta, pues estaba de más el decir que el joven no se encontraba del todo en sus cinco sentidos gracias al efecto de todas aquellas cervezas que bebió en casa del chico Jones._

_Llegó hasta la cama con algo de dificultad, y viendo que su hermano ocupaba solamente la mitad del mueble, fácilmente pudo hacerse espacio entre las sabanas de aquella pulcra cama con sábanas de satín. Rojas, justo su color favorito._

—_Estabas esperándome, ¿verdad picarón? __—__alucinó._

_Al momento de hacer peso en la cama, Donatello comenzó a despertar, y dado que estaba de espaldas, giró levemente su cabeza para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo sobre su cómodo lecho._

_Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo cuando Raphael no lo dejó moverse de donde estaba, pues se posicionó tras él, apresándolo con los brazos y hundiendo su rostro en la parte trasera del largo cuello de su hermano._

—_¡Raphael! __—__preguntó en voz baja pero alterada__—__. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación y a estas horas?_

—_Vamos Donnie __—__olfateó el cuello frente a él, sintiendo cómo su hermano se estremecía al sentir aquella tibia respiración sobre su piel__—__. Juguemos un poco __—__hipó__—__. Igual que Leo y Mikey._

_Donatello, al sentir repentinamente una mordida en sus hombros, comenzó a retorcerse en su lugar, tratando de quitárselo de encima, sin éxito._

—_Deja de hacer bromas. Esto no es divertido __—__dijo, intentando quitar esos fuertes brazos de su cintura__—__. Comienzas a preocuparme, de verdad._

_Pero el rudo, ahora ebrio, ninja no obedeció. Simplemente comenzó a pegar su pelvis aún más contra el trasero de su hermano._

—_¿Quieres que trate de comprender la relación de Leo y Mikey, no? Entonces ayúdame; sólo debo experimentar contigo._

_Donatello siguió moviendo sus manos y la parte baja del cuerpo para continuar con lo que tenía planeado; mientras tanto, su hermano seguía negándose por completo._

—_¡Raphael ya basta! ¡Deja de tocarme! __—__ordenó el joven aún con voz baja, evitando un escándalo mayor si Leonardo o Splinter llegaban a verlos justo en aquella posición tan comprometedora__—__. ¡Rapha me estás asustando!_

_Donnie por fin pudo girar un poco más aún sin librarse de los poderosos brazos de su hermano mayor, así que Raphael pudo ver claramente su rostro angustiado y molesto._

_En verdad no quería aquello._

_Y el prácticamente lo estaba obligando._

Entonces, lo último que recordó, fue que comenzó a separar las piernas de su hermano interponiendo una de sus rodillas entre estas con claras intenciones de llegar hasta el final.

Restregó sus grandes manos contra su rostro aún y cuando el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, pues tenía miedo de sólo voltear a ver a la otra presencia dentro de la habitación; aquella que permanecía dormida justo a su lado.

Levantó las finas sabanas rojas y pudo notar aquella desagradable mancha blanca que claramente sólo podía pertenecer a una sola cosa, pero lo más preocupante era que permanecía entre sus piernas y todo el caparazón bajo de Donnie; incluyendo sus muslos.

Su hermano seguía respirando pacíficamente al permanecer dormido, pero él no podía hacer otra cosa que masajear violentamente su cabeza gracias a la desesperación.

Si hubiera tenido un espejo frente a él en ese momento, seguramente se habría asustado aún más gracias a lo pálida que se encontraba su piel en aquellos momentos.

—¡Maldición! —se dijo en voz baja—. ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

…_Continuará._

_**¡Tadah! Lindo, ¿no?**_

_**De una buena vez advierto que este fic no tomará el rumbo que ustedes están pensando, cualquiera que este sea, pues espero poder escribir para ustedes una completa sorpresa. Así que, no se fíen del todo con este sólo capítulo. ¿De acuerdo?**_

_**Simplemente estoy buscando una excusa para poder escribir mas Lemons. ¡Muajaja!**_

_**Saluditos a todos y los veo en los reviews y en el capítulo 2.**_

_**Miss GRavedad.**_


End file.
